Singultus
by Akatsuki Hotaru
Summary: Hinata tidak menyangka akan mengalami singultus yang merepotkan. Bagaimana cara Naruto membantu Hinata menghilangkan gejala merepotkan itu? AU.OOC.MISSTYPOOS.DLDR.WARNING INSIDE


Hotaru In :

Konnichiwa~ Ho kembali lagi dengan fict abal bin gaje yang menuh-menuhin FFN ;) idenya tiba-tiba muncul pas nonton Shaum the sheep episode cegukan dan *ting* munculah ide ini. Khu khu khu…. Oiya, Ho sebenernya dilemma mau masukin ke rating mana… (gk terlalu paham kategori rating, perbedaan T dan M) soalnya klo dipikir-pikir ternyata fict2 yang Ho buat agak-agak …. Bwahahaha… #evillaugh. Yah walaupun otak Ho emang rada-rada konslet jadi Ho mohon maaf klo ada yang tidak suka dengan fict semacam ini. Dan Ho tegaskan, disini Ho hanya berusaha menuangkan hobi menulis Ho dengan ide2 yang kadang bersliweran gk jelas di otak Ho yang Ho usahakan kemas dalam sebuah cerita ringan yang enak dibaca (semoga kesampean… amin). Yoshh langsung saja. Selamat menikmati.

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Singultus**

**Diclaimer : Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Singultus©Hotaru**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T+**

**Pairing : Naruto x Hinata**

**Warning : OOC, MISSTYPO(S), GAJE**

**Bagi yang anti NaruHina disarankan segera tekan tombol back!**

**Tidak menerima flame yang tidak bertanggungjawab dan tidak rasional**

**Sangat terbuka untuk kritik dan saran**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Deal!**

**はじめ**

.

Seperti biasa, Hinata membuka matanya dipagi hari sesaat sebelum mentari menampakkan sinarnya. Dihirupnya udara pagi yang sejuk sambil meregangkan sendi-sendinya yang terasa sedikit kaku.

_Hik_

Suara aneh apa itu?

_Hik _

Hinata menghentikan gerakannya untuk memastikan suara itu.

_Hik_

Tidak mungkin kalau dia…

_Hik_

Cegukan…

.

.

.

Hinata memasuki toilet untuk ketiga kalinya dipagi itu.

_Hik_

Suara itu terdengar lagi dari dalam toilet yang dimasuki Hinata.

Tiga orang keluarga Hyuuga yang sedang sarapan pagi menatap prihatin Hinata yang terjangkit cegukan sejak bangun tidur tadi pagi.

"_Nee, _Neji-_nii._" Panggil Hanabi pada Neji yang duduk di seberang meja makan. "Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk menghilangkan cegukan Hinata-_nee_?" tanyanya prihatin. "Hinata-_nee _sudah menghabiskan dua liter air mineral." Lirih Hanabi.

Neji terdiam, berfikir sejenak apa saja yang belum dilakukan Hinata untuk menghentikan cegukannya.

"Menelan satu sendok makan gula kering dan satu sendok makan selai kacang sudah, mengunyah seiris jeruk lemon segar, kemudian minum air…." Neji mengingat-ingat hal yang mampu membuat otot diafragma yang mengejang perlahan bisa kembali mengendur dan rileks. " Mungkin menahan nafas…"

"Aku juga sudah melaku−_hik_−kan itu _Niisan_." Keluh Hinata yang mendengar perbincangan antara Hanabi dan Neji.

Semua keluarga Hyuuga menghembuskan nafas lelah.

_Hik _

Hinata tidak pernah menyangka akan kembali mengalami kondisi yang disebut _singultus,_ dimana diafragma yang tiba-tiba mengejang diluar kemauan akibat tingkat karbondioksida dalam darah menurun atau rendah. Kondisi itu lebih umum disebut dengan cegukan. Terakhir ia mengalami hal ini saat berumur tujuh tahun. Itupun karena ia makan terlalu banyak.

_Hik _

"Apa kau salah makan kemarin hingga saraf _frenikus_mu iritasi, Hinata?" tanya Hiashi.

Hiashi berpendapat cegukan Hinata yang tidak bisa berhenti dalam waktu singkat ini bukan hanya disebabkan oleh diagfragma Hinata saja yang mengejang, ada kemungkinan saraf motorik penghubung otot diafragma Hinata juga ikut mengalami iritasi. Mungkin makanan aneh yang tidak biasa Hinata konsumsi dimakan olehnya.

"Kurasa−_hik_− tidak _Tousan._" Hinata menggelengkan kepanya perlahan. "Kemarin aku hanya ma−_hik_−kan bekal yang aku bawa seperti−_hik_− biasanya ke sekolah, makan malam ju−_hik_−ga di sini. Aku juga−_hik_− tidak pergi dan makan di luar−_hik_−." Jelas Hinata susah payah ditengah cegukan yang melandanya.

Semua anggota keluarga Hyuuga kembali menghembuskan nafas lelah.

.

.

.

"Hinata-_nee, _Naruto-_nii _datang menjemput!" teriak Hanabi dari luar pintu gerbang keluarga Hyuuga.

Naruto nyengir lebar mendengar terikan Hanabi yang tak kalah nyaring dengan dirinya.

"Tunggu sebentar ya Naruto-_nii._ Mungkin _Neesan _sedang ke toilet lagi." Kata Hanabi pada Naruto.

_Ke toilet lagi?_

Perkataan Hanabi membuat alis kiri Naruto terangkat.

"Memangnya Hinata-_chan_ kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Nanti juga Naruto-_nii_ tahu." Jawab Hanabi dengan bahu terangkat. "Aku akan masuk dulu melihat Hinata_-nee_ ya Naruto-_nii_."

Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya saat melihat Hanabi langsung melesat ke dalam rumah.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing dengan perkataan Hanabi, ia menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu gerbang keluarga Hyuuga yang terbuat dari kayu berukuran besar dan lebar, menyamankan posisinya sambil menunggu Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar suara Hanabi yang kencang memarahi Hinata agar cepat berangkat dan menemuinya yang sedang menunggu di luar.

_Hik_

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya ketika merasa mendengar suara yang aneh.

_Hik _

Naruto mengedarkan pandangan ketika mendengar suara itu lagi. Ia merasa tidak salah dengar karena suaranya semakin jelas.

_Hik _

Kriieeettt…

"Huwaaa!" Naruto berjengit kaget, bulu kuduknya meremang saat ia mendengar suara pintu gerbangnya di belakangnya terbuka setelah terdengar bunyi suara aneh itu terdengar lebih jelas.

Saat melihat siapa yang keluar Naruto langsung menghela nafas lega. Suara aneh itu benar-benar membuat Naruto berfikiran _horror_.

"Oh Hinata-_chan! Ohayou!_ Kupikir siapa tadi." Sapa Naruto dengan cengiran lima jarinya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk.

"_O… ohayou mo−hik_− Naruto-_kun._" Kata Hinata membalas sapaan Naruto dengan suara pelan dan kepala tertunduk.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar suara aneh itu lagi merasa heran saat suara itu berasal dari Hinata. Ia terdiam memandang Hinata lekat.

_Hik_

Ternyata benar asalnya dari Hinata. Sangat jelas Naruto mendengar dan melihat tubuh Hinata bergerak bersamaan dengan suara itu.

"Hinata-_chan…_" Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk memastikan sekali lagi kalau Hinata…

_Hik _

"…cegukan?" tanyanya kemudian.

.

.

.

_Hik _

Hinata membasuh wajahnya berkali-kali diwastafel batu yang tersedia di pinggir lapangan sekolah. Ia kini tengah berada pada jam pelajaran olahraga.

Baju olahraga yang dikenakan Hinata pun tanpa sadar telah basah dibagian leher karena air yang menetes dari dagu Hinata.

_Hik _

Hinata mengerang frustasi ditengah cegukannya yang tidak kunjung berhenti padahal hari sudah beranjak siang. Ia benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana menghentikan cegukannya. Semua cara sudah ia lakukan. Seperti :

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam semaksimal mungkin kemudian menahannya selama satu menit dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Menghirup nafas didalam kantong kertas hingga kertasnya mengkerut sebanyak sepuluh kali.

Menahan Nafas tepat pada cegukannya datang.

Menekan perutnya dengan menunduk hingga wajahnya mencium lutut selama beberapa menit.

Bahkan sampai Ino dan teman-teman sekelasnya berkali-kali membuatnya terkejut hanya untuk cegukan Hinata terhenti.

_Hik_

Hinata menundukan tubuh, menumpukan tangannya pada wastafel sambil memberenggut ke arah keran yang terus menerus mengucurkan air tanpa ada niat menghentikan . Ia tidak menyadari pakaian olahraganya−kaos dan celana pendek−yang ketat dan posisinya yang terlihat agak 'menantang' tanpa sengaja tertangkap seorang pemuda yang sedang melintas di jembatan balkon lantai dua, pemuda itu segera melangkahkan kakinya cepat setelah sebuah seringai lebar muncul menghiasi wajah tampannya.

_Hik _

Untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata menghembuskan nafas lelah. Ia benar-benar frustasi dengan cegukan yang dideritanya.

"Masih belum berhenti juga cegukannya Hinata-_chan?_"

Hinata tersentak kaget, tubuhnya langsung mendadak kaku saat mendengar suara _baritone_ yang sangat dikenalnya itu tepat di belakang telinga kanannya, bersamaan dengan itu dua buah lengan besar berwarna tan yang juga melingkari pinggang Hinata dari belakang, memeluknya erat. Sangat erat.

"Na… Naruto-_kun?_" kata Hinata memastikan orang itu. Hanya ada satu orang yang tak segan berbuat seperti ini−tanpa malu juga− di tempat terbuka.

"Memangnya kau mengharapkan siapa?" Naruto balik bertanya dengan nada pura-pura tersinggung tapi tindakannya yang mengecup leher Hinata−membuat gadis itu langsung merinding dan wajah yang langsung memerah− segera merusak aktingnya itu.

"Bu… bu−_hik_−kan… Ma…maksud−_hik−ku… _ugh…" Hinata melenguh frustasi dengan kepala tertunduk malu antara gugup dengan perlakuan _senpai_ sekaligus kekasihnya ini, ditambah dengan cegukannya yang menyiksa.

Naruto kekeh pelan antara lucu bercampur prihatin saat mendengar bantahan lembut Hinata yang gugup bercampur cegukan yang dideritanya.

"Mou Na… Naruto-_kun_, jangan menggodaku−_hik_!" gerutu Hinata dengan pipi menggembung dan bibir mengerucut sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Naruto dipinggangnya yang terasa menyesakkan.

Bukan karena Hinata tidak suka dipeluk Naruto. Tapi lebih karena ini tempat terbuka−selain sesak tentunya. Hinata merasa malu kalau sampai ada yang memergoki posisi mereka sekarang. Terlebih lagi kalau Neji sampai melihatnya. Bisa-bisa Naruto langsung dihajar tanpa ampun, dan Hinata tidak ingin pemuda yang disayanginya itu babak belur oleh kakaknya sendiri.

"Se… sesak −_hik_ – Naruto-_kun_." Hinata menepuk-nepuk lembut lengan Naruto memberitahu pemuda itu agar melepaskan lengannya setelah ia tidak bisa mengendurkan sendiri pelukan Naruto.

"Baiklah-baiklah." Desah Naruto, dengan tidak rela Naruto merengangkan tangannya dipinggang Hinata tapi hanya merenggangkan, tidak melepaskan.

Hinata yang semula bernafas lega sambil mematikan keran air kembali mengerutkan keningnya saat Naruto tidak kunjung melepaskan lengannya.

"Na… Naruto-_kun_."

_Hik_

"Apa?" jawab Naruto _innocent._

"Le…lepaskan−_hik−_ i… ini." Pinta Hinata kembali mencoba mengangkat lengan posesif Naruto dipinggangnya.

"Tidak mau." Jawab Naruto santai.

"Nanti−_hik−_dilihat ora…"

"Biar saja. Apa salah aku memeluk kekasihku sendiri?" Sela Naruto cepat. "Aku kan cuma mau membantumu menghilangkan cegukan." Kata Naruto lagi memberi alasan saat melihat Hinata yang kembali ingin protes.

"Eeh? _Hik_ –bagaimana caranya? Apa hubungannya dengan…"

"Tentu saja ada." Sahut Naruto cepat, lagi-lagi ia memotong perkataan Hinata yang kebingungan. Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata seulas seringai mencurigakan menghiasi sudut bibir Naruto.

Belum sempat bertanya tiba-tiba Naruto membalikan tubuh Hinata, mengangkatnya hingga Hinata terduduk diatas wastafel batu itu.

Gerakan Naruto yang cepat membuat Hinata refleks mencengram kedua pundak Naruto hingga baju seragam tampak kusut untuk berpegangan karena terkejut.

Deg

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang saat menyadari posisinya sekarang. Wajah Naruto berada sejajar dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Mata sapphire Naruto yang indah selalu terasa menghipnotis saat memandang intens amethyst Hinata.

Bisa dipastikan wajah Hinata sangat merah hingga telinga.

Hik

"Na… Naruto-_kun._"

"Mungkin cegukanmu berhubungan dengan stress Hinata." Kata Naruto masih dengan seringai mencurigakan.

_Hik, _Stress?

"Coba kau ingat-ingat, apa ada hal yang membuatmu stress belakangan ini." Saran Naruto dengan suara yang diusahakan biasa saja−dalam hati Naruto tertawa melihat kepolosan Hinata yang dengan mudah dialihkan perhatiannya.

Setelah sesaat terdiam memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Naruto, Hinata mengambil kesimpulan kalau yang membuatnya stress hanya bagaimana caranya menghilangkan cegukan ini.

Keasikannya tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri membuat Hinata lupa akan posisinya dengan Naruto dan gerakan Naruto yang semakin lama mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan ke wajah Hinata.

"Kurasa hanya −_hik− _cegukan ini yang membuatku…" Hinata langsung terdiam dan menahan nafasnya saat menyadari wajahnya telah sangat dekat dengan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu biar kuhilangkan stress dan cegukanmu." Kata Naruto sambil mengusap lembut pipi ranum Hinata sebelum menghilangkan jarak mereka berdua.

Sebagai pembuka lumatan yang lembut dirasakan Hinata di bibirnya, perlahan namun pasti berubah menjadi semakin dalam dan menuntut hingga nafas keduanya memburu. Ciuman memabukan yang membuat mereka berdua lupa akan keadaan dan tempat dimana mereka berciuman.

Ya ampun…

.

.

.

"Cegukanmu sudah hilang Hinata? " tanya Ino di ruang ganti wanita saat menyadari Hinata sudah tidak cegukan lagi.

Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya menanggapi pertanyaan Ino sambil memakai kembali kemejanya.

"Akhirnya…." Desah Ino lega. "Pasti merepotkan mengalami singultus seharian seperti itu." Komentar Ino.

Hinata tersenyum kecil menanggapi komentar Ino. Kini mereka tengah mengganti seragam olahraga menjadi seragam biasa karena pelajaran olah raga sudah selesai.

"Tapi… kenapa wajahmu merah Hinata? Kau sakit?" tanyanya Ino lagi yang kini sukses menghentikan Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya mengancingkan kancing terakhir kemejanya.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh dengan pertanyaan Ino, hanya saja pertanyaan itu membuat Hinata kembali merasa malu saat mengingat bagaimana cegukannya bisa berhenti.

Ya berkat Naruto…

Hinata mengingat bagaimana pelukan Naruto, sentuhan diwajahnya yang lembut, dan ciumannya yang membuatnya lupa lupa segalanya. Lupa dengan cegukannya, lupa bernafas dan lupa tempat dimana mereka berciuman. Bagi Hinata ciuman Naruto selalu membuatnya tak menyadari semua. Bahkan Hinata juga tidak sadar kalau cegukannya berhenti selepas ciuman dengan Naruto sampai Naruto sendiri yang mengatakannya.

Yah mungkin karena ciuman Naruto terlalu…

.

.

.

Menghanyutkan…

"Loh? Hinata? Hei! HINATA!" pekik Ino yang melihat tubuh Hinata jatuh merosot dan pingsan dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**終わり**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

.

.

"_Tolong ya, Hinata_-chan_. Sampai jumpa di rumah." _

.

.

Saat ini Hinata sedang berdiri di depan rumah Naruto menunggu pintu itu dibuka. Ia berada disini karena permintaan Kushina lewat telepon tadi pagi. Kushina mengatakan Naruto tidak mau keluar kamar sampai Hinata datang.

Entah apa maksud Naruto, Kushina sendiri tidak mengerti. Ia hanya mendengar permintaan aneh Naruto karena didesak seperti apapun oleh Kushina, Naruto tetap tidak mau keluar.

"Hinata-_chan!_" sapa Kushina langsung begitu ia melihat Hinata. "Ayo cepat masuk."

Hinata hanya pasrah ditarik−diseret masuk menyusuri ruang-ruang yang sangat luas di dalam rumah kediaman Namikaze menuju kamar Naruto.

DOK! DOK! DOK!

Terdengar sebuah suara gedoran pintu yang sangat kencang

"SAMPAI KAPAN KAU ADA DIDALAM BOCAH!" disusul sebuah teriakan membahana seorang wanita yang dirasa pernah Hinata dengar.

DOK! DOK! DOK!

Gedoran itu terdengar lagi.

"Aku mau Hinata-_chan_!" sahutan Naruto terdengar kecil teredam dari arah dalam kamar.

"JANGAN MANJA!" bentaknya lagi.

Hinata sedikit terkesirap begitu tahu siapa yang berteriak dengan suara yang membahana tadi.

"Eeh? Hinata-_chan_. Kau sudah datang ya… hahahaha…" kata Tsunade salah tingkah. Wanita cantik yang selalu terlihat muda itu tersipu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena tertangkap basah berteriak dengan suara membahana sambil menggedor brutal pintu kamar Naruto.

Tsunade langsung menyingkir dari pintu kamar ketika Kushina dan Hinata datang mendekat.

Kushina menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya berteriak, "INI HINATA-_CHAN_ SUDAH DATANG! CEPAT KELU…"

Perkata an Kushina terhenti saat melihat pintu kamar Naruto terbuka, menampilkan tampangnya yang kusut dengan pakaian dan rambut kuningnya yang terlihat sangat berantakan.

Tapi tidak lama karena Naruto langsung menarik tangan Hinata dan masuk kembali sambil membawa serta Hinata dan menguncinya kembali. Membuat kedua wanita yang belum pulih dari keterkejutannya disana kembali terkejut dan saling menatap heran.

.

Di dalam kamar Hinata yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam−karena tidak tahu harus melakukan atau berbicara apa− terheran-heran saat Naruto langsung jatuh terduduk dibawah lantainya dengan wajah disembunyikan di bawah lututnya.

_Hik._

Hinata kembali tertegun saat mendengar suara tak asing yang pernah membuatnya pusing kini terdengar kembali tapi berasal dari Naruto.

"Na… Naruto-_kun_…" panggil Hinata pelan yang tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto.

_Hik._

"… cegukan?" tanya Hinata lagi setelah ia jongkok di depan Naruto.

Kali ini Naruto merespon dengan anggukan.

Hinata yang heran mengapa pemuda _hyperaktif_ ini mendadak diam kembali bertanya, "Kenapa sampai tidak mau keluar kamar Naruto-_kun?_"

"Ck, bisa habis aku digoda−_hik−_ mereka." Decak Naruto sebal. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjuk kearah pintu kamarnya.

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat sikap Naruto yang menurutnya manis dan lucu. Sepertinya Hinata tahu kenapa Naruto sampai bersikap seperti ini mengingat perhatian berlebihan−kelewat berlebihan malah pada pewaris tunggal Namikaze Corp ini.

"Bantu aku− _hik− _Hinata−_chan_." Pinta Naruto memelas.

"Eeh? Bantu apa?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Menghilangkan cegukan." Naruto tiba-tiba menangkup wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya.

"Eeh?"

"Dengan cara yang sama seperti aku−_hik_− menghilangkan cegukanmu."

"Eeeeh!"

Dan Hinata harus kembali bersabar menahan debarannya setiap kali memenuhi permintaan Naruto…

Yang sabar ya, Hinata…

…

…

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**本当に終わり**

**.**

A/N : Fiuuuuhh slese juga hehehe…. Yah sebuah drabble singkat Ho persembahkan dari _first series_, ini bukan sekuelnya, hanya side story aja kok. Bisa di baca lepas. Heheh… Semoga bisa diterima oleh para reader dan bersedia untuk mereview fict Ho. Sebelum dan sesudahnya Ho ucapkan terima kasih. Akhir kata :

どうもありがとうございます。

Hotaru out.


End file.
